Che:Sakurai
|songfeat = collab |gender = Female |officialillustrator = Ｈellipa |otherillustrator = |imagegroup = |officialjapname = che:櫻井 |officialromajiname = che:Sakurai |officialnameinfo = , lit. "che:Cherry Blossom Well" |aka = |birthday = 06|birthmonth = 04|birthyear = |birthref = Blog entry celebrating her birthday |status = Active |years = 2008-present |YTchannel = UC6KVsDQ37zlNQgSBQ_SJ83g |NNDuserpage = 2119592 |mylist1 = 7097718 |mylist1info = |mylist2 = |mylist2info = |mylist3 = |mylist3info = |nicommu1 = |nicommu1info = |nicommu2 = |nicommu2info = |nicommu3 = |nicommu3info = |partner = Hitori }} che:Sakurai (che:櫻井) is an with a deep, rich and resonating voice. Due to her ability to sing with a masculine voice, she is called a " ". She can sing with an extremely masculine voice, like in her "magnet" duet with Hitori; her normal voice sounds resonant and mature, and she has a prominent range primarily in the lower register. Her first cover was of "Another: World is Mine" , which has over 104K views and over 2K mylists. Her first hit cover was her "Another: World is Mine -Band Edition-" , which has over 181K views and nearly 4K mylists, as of April 2016. She also provided the vocals for the UTAULOID Sakurai Kaon, which was also released in the Windows100% UTAU Starter PackNico Nico Pedia article on Sakurai Kaon. She sings with HYBRID SENSE in a group called L.I.N.E (L'ead '''I's 'N'ew 'E'motion). Affiliations and Collaboration Projects (Released on December 30, 2009) # '' (Released on August 01, 2010) # (Released on August 27, 2010) # (Released on June 01, 2011) # (Released on August 15, 2012) # (Released on August 07, 2013) # (Released on September 04, 2013) # (Released on October 15, 2014) # Elemental Tree (Released on December 31, 2016) # Surprise Ticket (Released on December 31, 2016) # HIBANA (Released on December 24, 2017) }} List of Covered Songs (2008.06.20) # "Love is War" -Kaito ver.- (2008.09.18) # "Yokkorasex" (2008.10.04) # "Kuchizuke wa Setsuna" (2008.11.12) # "Another: World is Mine" -Band Edition- (2008.12.21) # "Roshin Yuukai-meltdown" (Nuclear Fusion-meltdown) (2009.01.31) # "Yumemiru Kotori" feat. che:Sakurai, Hitori and Ameiro (2009.04.03) # "Tsumugi Uta" (Spinning Song) (2009.04.23) # "Cantarella" (2009.05.07) # "magnet" feat. che:Sakurai and Hitori (2009.06.06) # "Nanairo no Nico Nico Douga" (2009.06.27) # "celluloid" (2009.07.10) # "Just be friends" -Piano ver.- (2009.08.27) # "Smiling" -Original ver.- (collab) (2009.12.12) # "Ryu No Naku Hakoniwa Yori" feat. che:Sakurai and Hitori (2010.04.09) # "Jutenija" (2010.05.14) # "Jiyuuni" -Acapella ver.- (2010.06.09) # "Kaze to Tomo ni Sarime" -L.I.N.E remix- feat. che:Sakurai and HYBRID SENSE (2010.08.19) # "Mozaik Role" (2010.08.27) # "Hontou ni Daiji nano wa Hitotsu dake" (2010.09.23) # "lead is new emotion" (2010.09.29) # "Nade Nade" -L.I.N.E Piano ver.- (2010.10.29) # "Corruption Garden" -L.I.N.E. ver.- (2010.12.01) # "6900000000" (2011.02.13) # "NEXT STAGE" feat. che:Sakurai and Tightson (2011.04.08) (Original) # "No Logic" (2011.05.02) # "Shoushuuriki Genki Ippai" feat. che:Sakurai and Hitori (2011.05.05) # "Tokyo two Rock City" (2011.10.14) # "Katachi" (2011.11.18) (Original) # "GET OUT" (2011.12.23) (Original) # "HAKOBAKO PLAYER" feat. che:Sakurai, Hitori and ＿＿ (2012.01.03) # "Shoushuuriki" feat. che:Sakurai, LOLI.COM, ＿＿, Tonkatsu, Satoumeme, Oyo, Keroppusu, Sena (2012.03.27) # "Life is Beautiful" feat. che:Sakurai and Da-Little (2012.04.17) # "Senbonzakura" (2012.07.21) # "Venomania Kou no Kyouki" (Madness of Duke Venomania) feat. che:Sakurai, Pokota, Hanatan, Kakichoco, Wotamin and 96Neko (2012.08.28) # "Ima wo Ikiru Boku he" (Towards a Me Living in the Now) (2012.10.20) (Original) # "Kami no Namae ni Ochiru Mono" (One Who Falls at the Name of God) (2013.02.16) # "Afterglow" (2013.03.15) # "Haiboku no Shounen" (The Defeated Boy) (2013.06.06) # "Don't wanna regret" (Original) (2013.06.28) # "Knife" feat. Che:Sakurai, Sena and Ikemai (2013.07.10) # "For The First Time In Forever" -Japanese ver.- (2014.04.20) # "Kinyoubi no Ohayou" (2014.09.04) # "Youkai Taisou Daiichi" feat. Hitori and che:Sakurai (2014.09.19) # "ECHO" (2015.08.21) # "Connecting" ∞　14 kinds of personalitie feat. rairu, Yuuto, Kakichoco, Che:Sakurai, Yukimura., Omaru, Lawsei Light and eclair (2012.12.12) # "Zen Zen Zense" (Kimi no Na wa. theme song) -BAND Edition- feat. che:Sakurai and Re:ply (2016.10.21) # "Kaizoku F no Shouzou" (Portrait of the Pirate F) feat. eclair, Matsushita, Kakichoco, che:Sakurai, and nero (2017.02.01) # "HIBANA" feat 96neko and Che:Sakurai (2017.12.23) }} Discography '''For Kihenzu albums see here |track1title = - L.I.N.E - introduction |track1lyricist = HYBRID SENSE |track1composer = HYBRID SENSE |track1arranger = |track2title = lead is new emotion |track2lyricist = HYBRID SENSE |track2composer = HYBRID SENSE |track2arranger = |track3title = GAME |track3lyricist = HYBRID SENSE |track3composer = HYBRID SENSE |track3arranger = |track4title = lead is new emotion - still loving 90s - |track4lyricist = HYBRID SENSE |track4composer = HYBRID SENSE |track4arranger = |track5title = Kaze to Tomo no Sarinu |track5lyricist = HYBRID SENSE |track5composer = HYBRID SENSE |track5arranger = |track6title = feel |track6lyricist = HYBRID SENSE |track6composer = HYBRID SENSE |track6arranger = }} |track1title = Katachi |track1lyricist = HYBRID SENSE |track1composer = HYBRID SENSE |track1arranger = |track2title = Corruption Garden |tracl2info = -R+ ver.- |track2lyricist = |track2composer = |track2arranger = |track3title = -intermission- |track3lyricist = HYBRID SENSE |track3composer = HYBRID SENSE |track3arranger = |track4title = Clash |track4lyricist = HYBRID SENSE |track4composer = HYBRID SENSE |track4arranger = |track5title = NEXT STAGE |track5info = (che:Sakurai, Tightson) |track5lyricist = HYBRID SENSE |track5composer = HYBRID SENSE |track5arranger = |track6title = Kotoba |track6lyricist = HYBRID SENSE |track6composer = HYBRID SENSE |track6arranger = }} |track1title = lead IZ new emotion |track1info = |track1lyricist = HYBRID SENSE |track1composer = HYBRID SENSE |track1arranger = |track2title = Ima wo Ikiru Boku he |track2info = |track2lyricist = HYBRID SENSE |track2composer = HYBRID SENSE |track2arranger = |track3title = Idiot! |track3info = |track3lyricist = HYBRID SENSE |track3composer = HYBRID SENSE |track3arranger = |track4title = Kiseki |track4info = |track4lyricist = HYBRID SENSE |track4composer = HYBRID SENSE |track4arranger = |track5title = Last letter |track5info = |track5lyricist = HYBRID SENSE |track5composer = HYBRID SENSE |track5arranger = |track6title = Curious_Machine |track6info = |track6lyricist = HYBRID SENSE |track6composer = HYBRID SENSE |track6arranger = }} |track1title = Don't wanna regret |track1info = |track1lyricist = HYBRID SENSE |track1composer = HYBRID SENSE |track1arranger = |track2title = Kotoba Meteor |track2info = (Word Meteor) |track2lyricist = HYBRID SENSE |track2composer = HYBRID SENSE |track2arranger = |track3title = Ah!! |track3lyricist = HYBRID SENSE |track3composer = HYBRID SENSE |track3arranger = |track4title = Sherry |track4lyricist = HYBRID SENSE |track4composer = HYBRID SENSE |track4arranger = |track5title = GAME |track5lyricist = HYBRID SENSE |track5composer = HYBRID SENSE |track5arranger = |track6title = Light Mouth |track6lyricist = HYBRID SENSE |track6composer = HYBRID SENSE |track6arranger = |track7title = Ikaros |track7lyricist = HYBRID SENSE |track7composer = HYBRID SENSE |track7arranger = |track8title = lead is new emotion |track8lyricist = HYBRID SENSE |track8composer = HYBRID SENSE |track8arranger = |track9title = Kaze to Tomoni Sarinu |track9ifo = (Gone with the wind) -L.I.N.E remix- |track9lyricist = HYBRID SENSE |track9composer = HYBRID SENSE |track9arranger = |track10title = Swarrowtail |track10lyricist = HYBRID SENSE |track10composer = HYBRID SENSE |track10arranger = |track11title = Katachi |track11info = (Shape) |track11lyricist = HYBRID SENSE |track11composer = HYBRID SENSE |track11arranger = |track12title = Stella |track12lyricist = HYBRID SENSE |track12composer = HYBRID SENSE |track12arranger = }} Gallery |L.I.N.E.png|che:Sakurai as seen in L.I.N.E |Che sakurai(nnd avatar).png|che:Sakurai's Nico Nico Douga icon |cheSakurai twitter.png|che:Sakurai as seen on her twitter |Line Musa website.png|HYBRID SENSE (left) and che:Sakurai as seen on their website of their album Musa |Line website.png|HYBRID SENSE (left) and che:Sakurai as seen on their website |Kihenzu.png|From left: eclair, Kakichoco, Matsushita, and che:Sakurai as seen in Kihenzu's debut album "Elemental Tree" }} Trivia External Links * Blog * Twitter * L.I.N.E Myspace * L.I.N.E mixi community * L.I.N.E website Category:Kihenzu